


The Poppy Mae Miller Diaries

by Sweetpeaslilbitch



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gangs, The Ghoulies, This will be angsty, Ugh, Underage Drinking, Violence, abusive dick of a boyfriend hunter, buckle up cause this is about to get lit, but do you expect anything else from me, but ill probably make iy sweet pea and poppy, but its not get our hopes up, everything i write is angsty, good job for reading all these, hopefully it will have better baby smut than the CMBD, i don't know who gonna be dating in this yet, i promise ill get rid of them asap, i think a poppy/toni would be cute, idk - Freeform, ill add more tags, ill be updating much slower than my last work, let me know what you think, like I'm debating making poppy bi?, none of these tags are grammatically correct so sorry, nothing graphic, only for a little while, poppy is the sweetest person ever, sorry about thta, the serpents are all angels, underage everythingg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetpeaslilbitch/pseuds/Sweetpeaslilbitch
Summary: Poppy Mae Miller, Toni Topaz, Sweet pea and Fangs Fogarty were the best of friends until freshman year, until, Poppy ran off to  her boyfriend Hunter and joined the ghoulies. Its now two years later and the Southside core four find out the true reasons why Poppy ran off, and they promise to save their best friend no matter what it takes.________________________________________________or. the Ghoulies are assholes and the Serpents save Poppy from literal hell





	1. Beginnings

Poppy had learned to ignore it, he nasty comments and the judging glares but somedays that was easier said than done. Poppy and Hunter were THE couple of the Ghoulies, they had been dating since freshman year and she still wasn’t used to the glares and comments from everyone around her, her boyfriend included. 

Growing up Poppy and her best friend Toni topaz had spent their days watching their parents, uncles, aunts and cousins wear the iconic leather jacket painted with the snake. They knew that they would probably end up wearing it was well. But that all changed freshman year. 

Hunter had been a Ghoulie since he was 14, he was Malachai’s right hand man who always got what he wanted, and on the first day of freshman year he looked up and down poppy who was in her black jeans, grey t-shirt and converse. Her short brunette hair just showing the faded pink in the tips. He saw her standing next to three brand new serpents, unknowingly that poppy was to complete her initiation in just a week’s time. He wanted her and he was going to get her. 

It only took a month into freshman year for hunter to claim Poppy, at first he was sweet then he reveled his true self. A manipulating, controlling asshole. But it was already too late. Poppy’s old friends got the message to stop trying to contact her when he had sent them all a text, a photo of poppy doing what looked like a Ghoulie initiation, and a rather harsh message. And as much as poppy protested, hunter just ignored her pleas and did what he pleased. 

The teens were together for less than two months when hunter hit poppy for the first time. He slapped her directly across the cheek, after he caught her trying to call Toni. All she wanted to do was ask her best friend for advice but for some reason not a single one of her friends would answer their phone. 

It was now two yeas later and poppy had accepted her reality, she was trapped. She was trapped in a relationship that she never wanted to start with she was trapped in a small town with nowhere to run. She was trapped in her ways, and as much as she tried she couldn’t free herself. She knew what would happen to her if she tried to leave hunter. 

Poppy often wondered what se did to deserve such a life, maybe it was the universes twisted way of punishing her for what her mother and father had done. She couldn’t think of a better explanation, or really she didn’t want one. Her days felt endlessly repetitive, waking up in hunter too-tight grip before slipping out and going to school, not seeing hunter until 4th period at the earliest then after school being dragged to some dodgy Ghoulie hangout where hunter would parade her around like a showgirl. 

It never felt quite right with hunter, his grip was always just a little too-tight, his kisses a little too-rough, every comment had a degrading or hurtful underlying meaning. Every moment spent with him she felt like less of a person and more like an object. But poppy had given up on trying to escape. She knew it could never happen and if she tried it would just do more harm than good. 

It was a regular day at school, 3rd period had just ended when poppy received a text from hunter,  
‘meet me behind the gym IMMENDIANTLY’ poppy rolled her eyes, it was typical hunter but still even after two years her hands were shaky as she pushed open the door that led her to the back of the gym. 

“hello my poppy” hunter voice was as cold as ice, and there wasn’t a hint of sincere emotion behind it as he pulled her into a rough, sloppy kiss.  
“hi Hunter” he started to ramble on about something Ghoulie related, they sat on the bench his hand gripping Poppy’s thigh just a little to hard for it to be comfortable. 

His voice went lower as he watched a group of serpents go by, including Toni and fangs. Poppy longed to run over to her as If everything was fine but its been two years and she still didn’t know what she did wrong. Hunter called out some immature, degerotory comment and witch out thinking poppy replied,  
“why do you have to say stuff like that towards them hunter, just because their women doesn’t mean there objects ,okay, they’re people too” she regretted it from the second it left her mouth. Poppy’s hand flew over her mouth and she stared apologizing profusely, hunter looked furious. Poppy never spoke back to him, ever. But she had a momentary lapse of forgetfulness and she couldn’t help it.

Hunter grabbed poppy’s wrist and pulled her closer to him,  
“who the fuck do you think you are, skank. Speaking to me like that” his hands her digging into her wrist harshly and the searing pain made poppy gasp as she blinked back tears.  
“you stupid bitch, I’m so fucking good to you and then you go pulling this crap. I’ll fucking teach you” he pulled poppy up off the bench and pushed her back into the wall, he slapped her across her cheek, and she was sure she could feel the old wound underneath reopening. 

“look at you you fucking baby, crying like the little bitch you are.” He grabbed poppy’s shirt rough and pushed her away towards the door where she had come out of,  
“leave I don’t want to look at your pathetic face” he voice was harsh but poppy knew what would happen if she disobeyed, so she grabbed her small backpack and made her way to back through the gym to the girls locker rooms. 

She was in such a hurry, with tears rushing down her face she failed to see Toni standing there just near the doorway, she had listened to the entire thing and was fighting back tears herself. It hurt Toni just how blind she had been for two years, she was certain that this wasn’t the first time hunter had done this to poppy and she was set on making it the last.

She followed poppy into the locker rooms and watched her grab a first aid kit out of her locker, poppy cleaned up the cut on her face then reapplied her makeup. You could barely even notice the cut on her cheekbone as she ran the cool water over her wrists. Toni couldn’t hold her tongue any longer,  
“poppy, hey, uh- are you okay” poppy looked confused as Toni walked over towards the sink, extending her hand towards poppy who flinched towards it.  
“uh yeah toni i-I’m fine”


	2. Captive

Poppy ran from the locker rooms as quickly as she could, still in shock from her minuscule encounter with Toni. For the last two years the most Toni had done to her was send her daggers every now and then, much less try to instigate a caring conversation with her. Poppy went straight out to her car, throwing her things in to the passenger’s seat and closing the door behind her. Her head rested on the steering wheel as she cried again, this time for a different reason. She had almost forgotten her encounter with hunter but she would never forget Toni’s warm eyes as she approached her. The same smile that poppy had seen a thousand times, and her outstretch arms that poppy had been wrapped up in more times than she could count. 

By the time poppy had calmed down it was too late as lessons had already started so she pulled out of the school car park and drove straight towards the bridge at Sweetwater river. She parked just off the road and walked towards the bridge. She climbed over the railing like she had done countless times before, the dodgy mat and few little relics still sat in the same spot they always have. Poppy had been coming here for years, Sweet Pea and her had found it in a game of hide and seek during the summer between 5th and 6th grade, and poppy had been coming back ever since. 

She had never shown or told another person and she doubted that sweet pea even remembered, so she sat there for hours just watching the water flow by thinking about how her life had gone so wrong. 

Toni stood in the locker rooms for a few moments after poppy ran out, now that she really looked she could see the marks covering poppy’s skin. She had her sleeves pushed up and Toni noticed the dark bruises around her wrists and the finger shaped bruises that made her way up her forearms. It made Toni worried with the way poppy flinched back when she approached her, and poppy’s bright blue eyes never looked so dull. the curls in poppy’s shoulder length hair were falling out and it was messy, Toni knew how much poppy used to love doing her hair, she was always trying new products and styles. She always took so much pride in her appearance but now she was a hot mess.

And for the first time in two years Toni really looked at her childhood best friend, she realized that she wasn’t the person she had led herself to believe for the past few years, but she was a terrified, miserable girl who was in desperate need of saving. Toni walked faster than she ever had, straight towards the cafeteria to relay the information she had just found to fangs and Sweet pea. 

“she’s being abused, she doesn’t love him he’s holding her captive” she spoke so fast the boys barely caught what she said, and Fangs was the first to say anything  
“what are you talking about toni”  
“poppy and hunter. She didn’t ditch us, at least I don’t think but I do know that he’s hurting her, I just saw it”   
“Toni whatever the Ghoulies do to each other is none of our business. Come one you know that” Toni could see it in Sweet pea eye as he spoke that he was upset, he and poppy had been crushing on each other since preschool and although they were never anything official he was heartbroken when she started dating Hunter.   
“Well when the business includes abusing one of my best friends it becomes MY business pea” he just shook his head   
“come on Toni what do you think we could do; they’ve been together for two years its probably just a rough patch or something”   
“oh so you slap your girlfriends and hold them against the walls when you have a rough patch do you” Toni voice was getting harsher by the word and she watched as pea swallowed because as much as he tried he knew Toni was right, they HAD to help poppy the problem was they just didn’t know how.   
“okay fine your right, but how are we gonna help? She hasn’t spoken to us since freshman year”   
“Poppy could never say no a vanilla milkshake and fries at pops, maybe we can convince her to talk to us for just a moment, say its about homework or something?”

BY the time school had finished Toni had already messaged Poppy asking about the homework in English, and poppy had seen he message and ignored it. she knew what Toni was trying to do and she knew what hunter would do if she finds out she even spoke to a serpent. So she deleted the message and blocked Toni. Poppy wouldn’t. no couldn’t risk upsetting Hunter again. The sun was starting to set and an evening chill filled the air so Poppy left her hideout and made her way back to the car. She drove into the Southside and back to the small group of run down townhouses that were mainly occupied by Ghoulies, she parked her car in the usual spot and locked it before walking into Hunters house. 

Poppy had moved in with hunter about 6 months after dating and it was the 2nd worst decision of her life, the first being dating hunter in the first place. He wasn’t home like she expected so poppy went straight upstairs to shower. After taking the longest shower she possibly could she threw on what she would call a Ghoulie acceptable outfit, which consisted of some black ripped jeans, a grey long-sleeved bodysuit, her Ghoulie jacket and some heeled booties. Even though she had never gone through which the Ghoulie initiation which was much worse and dehumanizing than the serpent one, Hunter got her a jacket anyway. 

After checking her phone, and seeing that she now had a message from Sweet pea she huffed, and quickly replied  
‘IF I meet with Toni will you please stop messaging me’ before she had even gotten the chance to delete the message he had replied,   
‘yes. Meet her at pops in 20 mins’ poppy was nervous to say the least, she could not let Hunter find out what she was doing, so she would just go in stay for 5 mins then get out as quickly as she could. She grabbed a chunky black cardigan and checked her hair and makeup. She shrugged her shoulders as she fluffed her short brown hair, she always loved it when Toni would put in her left over pink dye but it felt wrong to do it herself so her hair now stayed its regular light brown. Once she changed jackets she got back in her car and drove to Pops.


End file.
